Rain
by ika.zordick
Summary: Siwon sang mantan suami Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum si Namjachingu Yesung lalu Yesung, tunangan Choi Siwon/ Cinta Segitiga KiSungWon.


**RAIN**

**Cast: **Kim Jong Woon, Choi Si Won, Kim Kibum and other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# dan Kita Semua Milik Tuhan

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Siwon sang mantan suami Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum si Namjachingu Yesung lalu Yesung, tunangan Choi Siwon/ Cinta Segitiga KiSungWon.

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

Mohon maaf jika tak sesuai harapan. Ini Cuma permintaan reader dan…. Inilah dia!

.

.

"Apa hujan turun lagi?" namja bersurai coklat menghentikan permainan PSPnya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim itu. Ditatapnya tajam bulir-bulir air hujan yang jatuh membasahi dedaunan hijau di perkarangan rumah besar nan mewah.

Hatinya seolah teriris perih, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya yang indah masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan, menatap jatuhnya bulir permata indah dari langit yang berwujud cairan berkah untuk kehidupan di dunia gersang ini. "Kyu…" seorang namja mungil memasuki ruangan itu, memeluk tubuh tinggi namja bersurai coklat dengan mata sayu teduh itu.

"Berhentilah menatap hujan jika kau membencinya, kyunnie~" suara indah manis itu terdengar. Memecah keheningan yang berada di ruangan sepi itu. Tak lama berselang, sebuah melodi lagu klasik terdengar. Kyuhyun—namja bersurai coklat itu menutup matanya. Berusaha menghayati lagu klasik dan melupakan suara gerimis hujan yang makin lama makin menggema di telinganya.

"Wookie…" dia berbisik, membuat namja manis bersuara tenor yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang terkesiap. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap ke dalam mata namja pujaan hatinya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari bola mata menyejukkan hati itu.

"Nee…" ryeowook berjinjit, saat dirasanya kyuhyun semakin membungkuk meraih bibirnya. Saat bibir mereka terpaut, kyuhyun melumat bibir itu pelan. Tanpa nafsu hanya untuk menenangkan gejolak hatinya. Gejolak kebencian, kesedihan dan kepiluan dalam hatinya. Jika ia boleh mendendam, ia ingin. Tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Bukan ia sosok paling menderita dalam kisah ini.

Sebentar…. Hanya sebentar hingga kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir manis mereka. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung, kau mau ikut chagiya?"

Ryeowook berlahan menggeleng, di remasnya kemeja hitam yang sedang ia kenakan di bagian dada kirinya. "Anniyo" suaranya nyaris menghilang. Setengah terisak, kemudian dia menjauh dari namja di hadapannya. "Aku tak ingin menangis di hadapan kibum hyung lagi. Aku di sini saja. Sampaikan salamku untuknya eoh"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa kesusahan di hati namjachingunya itu. Ia juga merasakannya. Orang yang paling di sayangi di dunia ini sedang melawan penderitaan terberatnya. Apa ia juga perlu menghindar? Jika ia menghindar, namja yang sedang memerlukan kekuatan itu akan kehilangan harapan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga rumah dengan baik eoh!" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala ryeowook lembut. Sedikit mengacak surai coklat kemerahan milik namja manis imut itu. Ryeowook hanya memamerkan senyuman innocentnya. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar rumah mewah itu, menaiki mobil sedan mahalnya dan melaju menembus hujan deras di hadapannya.

.

.

Tidak semua cerita harus berakhir indah kan? Terkadang bagian terburuknya adalah bagian terindah dari sebuah cerita. Takdir buruk tak selamanya mengecewakan tapi justru sebuah pelajaran mencapai kebahagian yang abadi. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

**3 tahun yang lalu…**

"Hyung~" betapa indahnya namja itu. Rambut hitamnya, bibir merahnya, manic hitam yang penuh dengan harapan dan jangan lupa dengan kulit putih bersihnya yang seindah salju. Ia sedang memamerkan senyuman terindahnya pada namja yang sudah menerima dirinya.

Namja atletis tinggi dan tampan itu menoleh, kearah tangga rumah mewah itu. Di sana berdiri sosok namja indah yang sedang memanggilnya. Kim kibum sedang tersenyum padanya dengan langkah riang menuruni tangga berkarpet merah dengan langkah ceria. Sementara dua namja mengikuti langkah kibum di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja dengan berlahan.

"Kibummie~ aku pulang!" namja itu tersenyum. Menampakkan lesung pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan elegan.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di sambutnya tak kalah hangat. "Kau merindukanku eoh, chagiya?" namja tampan itu tertawa kekeh melihat kelakuan namja cantik yang sedang memeluknya. "Choi Kibum, aku juga merindukanmu"

Kibum menatap tajam namja sempurna yang sedang di peluknya. Wajah dingin itu berlahan menghilang menjadi wajah penuh kehangatan. "Berhenti memanggilku choi, kita belum menikah"

"Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikahimu"

"Yak… Choi Siwon!" bentak kibum keras kemudian mendorong tubuh Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan. Di usapnya lembut pipi kibum, namja itu masih setia dengan wajah tanpa ekpresinya. Sementara dua namja yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa saling bergenggaman tangan erat saat siwon mulai melumat panas bibir merah seorang kim kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Gwechana Kyunnie?" suara manis kibum memecah lamunan kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur namja bersurai hitam itu. Kyuhyun melirik kibum, menemukan orang yang sedang di tunggunya berbicara kini sedang menutup buku tebalnya dan menatapnya dengan dingin, inilah diri kibum sebenarnya.

Tak ada senyuman sumringgah, tak ada kepura-puraan, tak ada keceriaan dan yang paling penting kibum yang tenang. "Hyung…." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kibum yang tak sedang bersandar di ranjang king sizenya. "Kau serius akan menikah dengan Siwon hyung?"

Kibum melepas pelukan dongsaeng sedarahnya itu. Di acaknya pelan surai coklat ikal kyuhyun. Membuat namja berwajah stoick itu tersenyum manis padanya. "Waeyo? Kau tak suka? Sebaiknya kau segeralah menikah dengan ryeowook. Kasihan dia"

"Bukan itu hyung, berhentilah mengalihkan topic pembicaraan"

Kibum diam, dia menatap mata kyuhyun. Mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia suka dari mata coklat itu. Kenyamanan dan ketenangan dari sepasang kelopak sayu yang selalu ia puja. Namja yang selalu membuatnya bahagia dan bertahan di dunia yang penuh kepura-puraan ini. "Aku memang tak mencintainya dan kurasa aku bukan tipe uke"

"Hyung-ah!"

"Berhenti memelas, saeng! Dunia ini kejam dan aku sebagai hyungmu bertugas untuk memberikan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan kita"

"Kau hanya menjual dirimu!"

Kibum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia duduk di depan cermin dan mulai kembali merias wajahnya dan rambut hitam panjangnya. "Apa aku cantik Kyu? Siwon hyung akan ke kamarku malam ini"

"Hyung!" entah keberanian apa yang merasuki hati seorang kim kyuhyun hingga ia berani menaikkan nadanya untuk berbicara dengan hyungnim yang begitu ia hormati sejak ia lahir hingga ia mati. Hatinya sakit—bahkan sangat sakit mengetahui hyungnya yang tak seharusnya berada di posisi ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan kebahagiannya.

Kebahagiannya adalah tak melihat kim kibum menjual harga diri dan tubuhnya. Di hapusnya riasan di wajah kibum. Bulir bening jatuh ke pipi chubbynya. Entah karena menangisi ketidak berdayaannya atau nasib hyungnya yang begitu menderita. "Hentikan ini sekarang juga, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi kyu~ saat kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Kita akan pergi! Aku berjanji!"

"Hyungnim…."

"Jangan menangis! Hei… setelah ini aku akan menikahi penyanyi hebat Kim Yesung dan kau harus bangga padaku karena hyungmu ini memberimu kakak ipar seorang penyanyi"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Dia memeluk tubuh kibum erat hingga suara dari luar membuatnya melepas pelukannya. "Bummie~ aku boleh masuk?"

"Tunggu hyung! Keluarlah kyu! Bawa wookie bersamamu malam ini"

.

.

Cahaya adalah sisi gelap dari sebuah kenyataan. Seandainya harapan itu tak ada maka orang takkan pernah kecewa. Jika ambisimu berakhir akankah kau menangis? TIDAK! Kau tak menangis, semuanya kau simpan menjadi sebuah ambisi baru yang membuatmu kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

**2 Tahun Sebelumnya…**

"Aku mencintai orang lain kibummie… mian he…" siwon menatap gusar manic hitam namja berparas cantik di hadapannya. Namja itu—kim kibum hanya tersenyum. "Kita tak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini"

Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Kibum menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wajah dingin itu. "Cih…. Terserahmu saja" itu yang ia katakan. Siapa yang akan menyangkanya. Ia tak menangis bagai uke lain yang di tinggalkan semenya. Jelas saja alasannya, dia seorang seme juga. Dia hanya terus berpura-pura menerima segalanya.

Menjadi pihak yang di dominasi cukup membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Kini ia melepas topengnya saat ia mendapatkan yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Lepas dari cengkraman choi siwon, namja yang tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. "Kibummie" terdengar nada penyesalan dari mulut namja tampan itu.

"Terima kasih atas sebagian hartamu, choi! Selamat tinggal!" ucapnya santai dan keluar dari kamarnya sekaligus kamar namja yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

BRAAKKK…. Dibukanya pintu secara kasar. Dimasukkannya telapak tangannya di saku celana panjangnya, sungguh membuatnya terlihat tampan dan berbeda. Dia menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. Dua namja yang menemani hidupnya telah menunggunya dan mereka melangkah bersama, meninggalkan rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat hidup mereka setelah dari panti asuhan yang kejam.

Kemana mereka akan pergi? Jangan sebut dia kim kibum jika dia tak punya jaminan hidup. Ia sudah punya jalannya sendiri meski dengan cara yang haram sekalipun. Ditangannya ada separuh harta keluarga choi. Kenapa? Karena dia istri sah si sulung choi.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa aku perlu menjemputmu hyung?" kibum menelpon seseorang. Ia tersenyum saat ia mendengar kata 'ya' dari seberang sana. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya ryeowook yang tengah sibuk menyusun piring di meja makan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, di tekannya tombol pause di PSPnya. "Menjemput Yesung hyung eoh? Cepat sekali kau menarik perhatiannya hyung" goda kyuhyun yang sontak membuat wajah kibum merona merah.

"Berisik kau kyu! Wookie, jangan menungguku pulang! Arraso?" ryeowook mengangguk mendengar perintah orang yang dianggapnya hyungnya sendiri. "Kau kyu! Jangan lupa ikut rapat nanti siang, belajarlah untuk mengolah perusahaan"

"Dan kau belajarlah untuk membuatnya mau tidur denganmu!"

JDUAAKK… pernyataan itu sukses membuat sepasang sandal menimpuk kepala kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak elit. Ryeowook terkekeh geli saat kibum sudah berlalu dari rumah mereka. "Berhentilah mentertawai namjachingumu wookie!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum berjalan mengendap saat melihat seorang namja bertopi dengan kacamata hitam dan masker tengah memandangi hujan di halte. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dari belakang. "Yak! Kim kibum kau basah!" teriaknya yang membuat kibum tersenyum membunuh. Apa sedang marah? Tidak, artis itu sedang menahan malu. Bukankah di peluk dari belakang oleh orang yang di cintai terasa begitu memalukan, apalagi di depan umum.

Tapi lihatlah tempat itu. Tak ada yang mengenalnya, tak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya ada hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka sejak lima tahun yang tahu. Meski kibum mendekati namja itu baru lima bulan belakangan ini. "Lelah menungguku?"

"Jangan memelukku begitu! Jika ada paparazzi yang melihat kan bisa jadi masalah. Lagi pula lihat tampangmu itu! Jangan terlihat begitu tampan, aku tak suka. Akan banyak yeoja dan uke yang haus melihatmu. Lalu apa-apaan basah-basahan kau sengaja menguber tubuh sexymu eoh?" cerocos Yesung makin tak jelas.

Kibum terdiam, di pandangi Yesung yang membuka masker dan kacamatanya yang kini tengah mengomel padanya. Ia terkikik, membuat Yesung harus menghentikan ceramahnya mendadak. Wajahnya memerah melihat namja tampan di hadapannya kini sedang mentertawakan tingkah bodohnya. Bukankah sangat bodoh? Mereka bahkan belum resmi berpacaran dan belum tentu namja dingin di hadapannya ini mencintainya.

"Sudah selesai" Tuhkan… namja ini sungguh tak mencintainya. Lihat tingkah dinginnya itu. Tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan bagian dari dirinya yang sedang kasmaran. Yesung membuang wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak karuan.

"Dasar tak peka!" desis Yesung menatap tajam kibum yang sedang memandangnya polos. Di gembungkannya pipinya, di poutkannya bibirnya seolah sedang menggoda seorang kim kibum untuk jatuh padanya dan menikmati dirinya.

Yesung melirik kibum yang kini sedang mengutuk dingin. "Adik kecil sedang kedinginan eoh?" ejeknya. Kibum memamerkan killer smilenya, Yesung terdiam, baru saja kibum membalikkan ejekannya dengan sebuah godaan yang tak di sengaja.

"Kajja!" kibum menarik tangan Yesung, di bukanya jacketnya dan di payunginya Yesung dengan itu. Satu hal yang ia rasakan, namja yang sedang bersamanya adalah namja yang baik. Namja yang jika bisa menjadi miliknya akan membahagiakannya hingga ajal menjemputnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung menatap mata namja di hadapannya. Namja yang sedang mempertontonkan bagian atas tubuhnya tanpa menunjukkan ekpresi. Gugup… tentu saja, siapa yang tak gugup melihat namja yang ia cintai sekarang sedang topless di hadapannya. "Hei… bisakah kau pinjamkan pakaianmu hyung? Ini dingin!" ucap kibum memelas yang malah melihat Yesung melotot melihatnya. Yesung tersadar dari pikiran kotornya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan kibum sebuah kemeja yang memang kebesaran untuknya. Kemeja putih dengan lengan sesiku. "Gommawo"

Yesung tersenyum hangat saat melihat sang pujaan hatinya yang kini berjalan ke meja makan yang sudah di tatanya sedemikian rupa. Dengan kemeja yang terlihat pas di tubuh indahnya dan warna yang cocok dengan kulit putih saljunya. "Kuhadiahkan kemeja itu untukmu" ucap Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi dan kibum yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Emph… aku tak mau, ini kemeja bekas" menusuk dan tepat sasaran. Yesung melotot marah melihat namja yang sungguh tak peka dengan perasaannya.

"Ya… sudah! Lepas!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Wajah kibum menunduk, "Kau sedang menggoda namja muda untuk membuka pakaian di hadapanmu hyung?"

PLAAK… Yesung memukul kepala kibum keras. Membuat pemilik kepala naas itu bersungut sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia mendongak dan mendapati betapa merahnya wajah Yesung sekarang. Sebuah seringgai terukir di wajah tampannya, sepertinya menggoda kim Yesung sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan wajib yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Kibummie" suara baritone menggoda Yesung nyaris tak terdengar. Ia seolah sedang menahan sesuatu di tengah makannya yang terasa begitu sunyi. Harus ia akui, hanya dia yang membuat keributan diantara mereka.

Kibum menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke wajah memerah Yesung. "Kau kenapa hyung? Kau tersedak?" kibum menyodorkan minumnya pada Yesung. Sekali lagi Yesung harus mengutuk kepolosan anak di hadapannya. "Atau kau mau ke kamar mandi?"

JDUAAKK… dengan sangat tak berperasaan Yesung menendang kaki kibum. "Appo hyung!" ringis kibum mengusap kakinya.

"Dasar tak peka!" ucap Yesung lagi. Bibirnya mempout lucu dan pipinya menggembung. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang lebih tua darinya ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia jauh lebih dewasa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan namja mempesonana yang sedang merajuk ria padanya.

"Hyung kemarilah!" kibum menatap mata Yesung. Yesung yang merasa sedikit penasaran, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum. Kibum menjilat butir nasi yang berada di dekat bibir Yesung, sontak membuat namja itu memerah lagi. "Kau makannya berantakan!" cengir kibum dengan muka tak bersalah.

%ika. Zordick%

Hujan …. Lagi…

"Kenapa setiap kita bertemu pasti hujan?" kesal Yesung menatap bulir hujan yang membasahi bumi. Dia berbalik dan menemukan kibum yang sibuk di depan laptopnya. Membuatnya merasa kesal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia datang ke rumah mewah namja cantik itu dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diacuhkan.

Kibum tersenyum, ia mengetahui Yesung sedang menatapnya sekarang. "Waeyo? Kau mau berkencan denganku tapi selalu hujan?"

"Berhentilah berharap bocah!"

Kibum tertawa kekeh, di tutupnya laptopnya dan di balasnya tatapan Yesung padanya. Kibum turun dari ranjang king sizenya. Di elusnya pipi Yesung pelan, membuat namja itu merona lagi. "Apa penata riasmu sudah ganti?"

"Anniyo…. Aku hanya merias diriku sendiri tadi"

"Benarkah?" kibum menurunkan tangannya, di tatapnya lekat Yesung yang kini menuduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak disangkanya kibum begitu memperhatikan riasannya. "Kau terlihat lucu"

"Ye?"

"Hmf… kau terlihat lucu hyung!" kibum memperjelas kalimatnya.

Mata Yesung melotot, kibum sedang mengejek riasan yang sudah berusaha dia lakukan sendiri. Tiga jam dia di depan cermin dan itu hanya disambut dengan kata 'lucu' oleh namja yang sangat di harapkannya mengatakan 'cantik'. Hah… apa dia terlalu bersikap uke sekarang. Salahkan namja dingin di hadapannya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja.

"Akh… lebih baik aku pulang!"

"Hahahahahahahaha…." Tawa kibum pecah. "Kau terlihat seperti badut jika mengembungkan pipi seperti sekarang"

Yesung berlari keluar dari kamar kibum. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tetesan air matanya. Hatinya sakit dan ia malu. Hingga ia tak sengaja menubruk seorang namja mungil. "Appo~" namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Mian he…." Yesung membungkuk.

"Kau.. Yesung hyung?" Yesung mendongak, namja di hadapannya sedang tersenyum padanya. Siapa namja ini? Begitu manis dan mempesona? Apa dia pacar kibum? Itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan lebih lebar, di hapusnya air mata dari pipi Yesung dengan jemarinya. "Ssstt.. apa kibum hyung mentertawakanmu?"

Tak mengerti kenapa. Yesung mengangguk, di ikutinya langkah namja kecil yang sedang mengikutinya dalam diam. Hingga mereka berada dalam kamar yang kurang lebih sebesar kamar kibum. "Ini kamarku dan kembarannya kibum hyung"

"Kau?"

"Adik ipar Kibum hyung, hyung"

Yesung hanya beroh ria, di lihatnya seorang namja yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman manis sedang bersanding mesra dengan namja imut yang sedang bersamanya di sebuat foto yang terpajang besar di dinding kamar itu. "Mereka tak mirip"

"Mereka non identik" ryeowook duduk di dekat Yesung. Di usapnya wajah Yesung dengan pembersih make up. Membuat Yesung agak terkejut. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Tapi banyak kesamaan diantara mereka. Mereka tak suka melihat orang yang mereka cintai beriasan"

"Eh…"

"Katakanlah perasaanmu duluan padanya hyung. Mereka tipe yang pasif. Saat kau sedang ingin menarik perhatiannya, jangan menggunakan riasan" ryeowook berdecak puas melihat wajah Yesung yang kini bebas dari riasan. "Aku hanya memberi saran karena aku mengenal dengan baik dia dan kembarannya"

"Gommawo"

"Namaku Ryeowook, panggil saja wookie. Kembalilah ke hadapannya hyung!"

"Nee.. wookie-ya"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau datang lagi hyung? Kukira kau sudah pulang tadi? Perlu kuantar?" kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat menangkap seluet Yesung yang kembali ke kamarnya. Yesung tersenyum, menatap manic hitam yang sedang memandangnya takjub. Dia tak mengira, Kibum sungguh akan bereaksi begitu cengo saat melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku mau di sini sampai hujan reda"

"Be..be.. gitukah?" kali ini ia mendengar seorang kim kibum yang gugup. Tak percaya, tapi ada perasaan senang yang menjalar di hatinya.

Yesung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kibum. Memainkan rambut hitam indah namja itu. Menggoda dan berusaha agar perhatian kibum hanya untuknya. Entah keberanian dari mana, tapi ia tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya lagi. "Saranghaeyo.. kibummie"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang kim kibum mengecup bibirnya. "Nado hyung" jawabnya tegas dan singkat. Yesung mengerjap, hanya kecupan ringan yang ia dapatkan setelah bersusah payah dan menderita untuk mengejar cinta dari namja dingin ini. Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, mengembungkan pipinya. Hendak mengkutuk dan mengumpat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya kibum bingung. Yesung menarik wajah kibum agar merunduk dan di raihnya bibir itu. Dapat dirasakannya kibum sedang menyeringgai kemudian mulai membalas ciumannya. Mereka saling ingin mendominasi hingga akhirnya ia harus mengakui, ia mutlak menjadi seorang uke! Sekali lagi terkutuklah kim kibum yang bersembunyi di wajah uke itu. Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri sikapnya yang sudah berubah karena kehadiran seorang kim kibum.

.

.

Masa lalu adalah kunci sebuah masa depan. Tak ada yang dapat menerima jika kesalahanmu dimasa lalu menjadi boomerang di masa depanmu. Jika orang di masa lalumu kembali dan merebut masa depanmu, akankah kau mampu berdiri dan merebutnya kembali seperti keberanianmu memenangkan masa lalumu?

.

.

**1 Tahun sebelumnya…**

"Annyoung haseyo… choi siwon imnida" namja tampan dengan lesung pipi itu membungkuk pada Yesung. Yesung mengeriyit heran, kenapa namja di hadapannya itu begitu sopan padahal dia tahu namja ini adalah atasannya.

Yesung tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk, "Tak usah terlalu sopan, siwon-ssi. Anda adalah atasan saya"

"Yesungie… dia adalah tunanganmu, kenapa kau malah begitu formal?" seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki ruangan kerja Siwon. Membuat mata Yesung membulat sempurna melihat sosok eommanya sedang ikut-ikutan dalam urusan kerjanya. Dan apa? Tunangan? Yang benar saja?

"Tu…tunangan? Eomma kau bercanda? Aku…"

"Sudahlah Sungie… jangan kecewakan eomma! Eomma tahu kau abnormal tapi eomma hanya akan merestui keabnormalanmu hanya dengan Siwon"

Yesung menelan ludah kecut. Dia bisa apa? Dia menunduk, rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia semakin takut jika eommanya malah bersedih melihat air matanya. Ia mendongak, di tatapnya iris eommanya yang menyimpan harapan padanya. Ia tersenyum, "Nee.. eomma" hanya kalimat kepatuhan yang mampu ia ucapkan sekarang.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung, wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" raut kecemasan terlihat di wajah Siwon saat menatap wajah tunangannya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

Yesung menggeleng, "Gwechana wonnie" katanya meyakinkan dengan nada manja. Dipeluknya tubuh namja tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tahu choi siwon namja yang baik. Namja yang tak ingin melukai eommanya oleh karena itu menerima pertunangan gila ini.

"Hyung… saranghae~" kata-kata itu membuat Yesung tersentak. Rasanya ia telah terikat sekarang. Yaa… dia sudah tak yakin lari lagi. "Mian… tapi aku sadar aku mencintaimu sekarang. Eommaku dan eommamu pasti sangat senang, ku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Ku harap begitu"

Seorang namja tinggi melangkah dengan langkah gusar masuk ke ruang tamu. Wajah tampan mempesona terlihat menarik. "Changminnie…. Kau dari mana, tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada Yesung hyung"

Namja itu berbalik, di tatapnya tajam Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi ini tunanganmu itu? Cih…"

Siwon mengeram saat meliht tingkah adiknya yang sama sekali tak menghormati calon istrinya. "Ku kira dia lebih baik, hmf… kau bertanya padaku tadi aku darimana? Aku mencari istrimu babo!"

"Berhenti menyebut namja yang merampas harta keluarga kita! Kau mau eomma sakit lagi?"

"Kalian berhak menerima itu, kalian menyakitinya dan keluarganya!" changmin berteriak keras. "Dan kau… hyungku orang yang baik untuk orang-orang sepertimu. Selamat karena kau pilihan eomma untuknya"

PLAAKKK…. Siwon menampar wajah changmin. Tak bergeming, changmin hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Berhenti wonnie! Apa sakit?"

"Nee…" jawab changmin meremas jasnya. "Disini!" ucapnya menunjuk dada kirinya. Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan"

"Aku akan melindungimu hyung! Bagaimana pun caranya!"

Yesung terhenyak, ya… dia sudah sangat yakin kalau namja di hadapannya sungguh mencintainya. Mencintai keluarganya. Namja terbaik yang di hadiahkan oleh sang eomma. Tapi ia mencintai orang lain. Ia mencintai namja lain.

%ika. Zordick%

"Nee… aku sudah di depan" kibum menutup telponnya. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepi… tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Hujan kembali turun, selalu begitu setiap ia bertemu dengan namja chingunya. Seolah itu berkah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"Kibum… Kim kibum?" suara yang tak asing di telinganya membuat kibum terpaksa mendongak. Dilihatnya namja tampan berlesung pipi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serba salah.

Seringgai cantik terukir di wajah dingin kibum. "Annyoung choi siwon" katanya sekedar memberi salam. Setidaknya ia tahu sopan santun untuk menyambut mantan suaminya itu.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Aku menunggu namjachinguku! Jangan bilang kau masih mencintaiku"

Siwon melotot menatap kibum. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai namja yang sudah membunuh appaku. Lihat perbuatanmu!"

"Kalian sudah bangkit kembali kan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Lagi pula aku yang menanam modal besar di perusahaan baru kalian. Aku yang menyelamatkan perusahaan mu"

"Tapi kau yang menghancurkannya dulu!" teriak siwon hendak memukul wajah kibum. Kibum menangkap tangan besar itu. Menyeringgai untuk menunjukkan dialah yang menang.

"Itu salahmu yang terlalu babo" kibum menarik wajah siwon. Melumat bibir namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entah apa yang sedang di rasakan siwon, dia membalasnya, mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia masih sehebat yang dulu dalam menangani istrinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman kibum berubah menjadi penuh dominasi. Membuat siwonlah yang akhirnya mendesah tak terkendali.

Kibum melepas ciumannya setelah sadar bahwa namja di hadapannya sedang kekurangan oksigen. "Kekekekeke.. maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi menjadi istrimu pun, aku berbohong! Kau lemah choi siwon. Seharusnya dulu namamu adalah kim siwon" remeh kibum yang membuat wajah siwon memerah.

Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok Yesung yang kini keluar dari gedung itu. Mata yesung membulat saking terkejutnya melihat sosok tunangannya berada di tempat yang sama dengan namjachingunya kini. "Chagiya.." Siwon bersorak riang saat melihat Yesung. Kibum menatap tajam siwon becampur rasa heran.

"Kita pulang sekarang bummie!" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kibum. Mereka berjalan menjauh, membuat siwon menepuk dadanya. Sakit! Ya.. dia sedang sakit hati! Entah kepada kim kibum atau malah Yesung.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung! Jawab aku! Siapa kim kibum?" bentak Siwon kasar membuat Yesung menunduk takut. Yesung menelan ludah kecut. Dirasakannya siwon sekarang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan memeluknya yang tengah menangis. "Mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud."

"Dia nam—" belum sempat Yesung menyelasaikan kata-katanya. Siwon sudah melumat bibir Yesung. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya dan membuktikan betapa ia sangat mencintai namja yang bernama Yesung itu.

Deg… deg… yesung mungkin merasakannya. Ia tak menolak, ia membalas dengan lembut. Membiarkan siwon mengabsen isi mulutnya sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan pada kibum. Sensasinya sama. Apa itu artinya dia mencintai namja tampan yang menjadi tunangannya itu selama hampir setahun ini?

Seorang choi siwon yang selalu menghapus air matanya. Choi siwon yang menyediakan waktunya. Choi siwon yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Choi siwon yang lembut dan choi siwon yang mencintainya. Dia kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang. Ia telah mabuk akan cinta yang berlebihan itu. Ia sudah merasakan betapa tulusnya seorang siwon mencintainya dan ia yakin segalanya akan lebih baik jika ia bersama namja ini. Dia tak perlu khawatir menyakiti siapapun termasuk keluarganya.

Tangan siwon mulai bergerak, yesung bergidik saat dirasakannya pakaiannya telah di lucuti. Tapi ia siap dan inilah pilihannya. Ia memilih namja ini. Selama ini ia selalu melarang kibum melakukan pada dirinya tapi tidak untuk choi siwon. Karena namja ini sudah menghapus keraguan hatinya.

.

.

Janji suci itu terucap tapi bukan diantara dirimu dan dirinya. Apa sakit? Apa sangat sakit? Orang yang kau cintai malah berbalik darimu dan mencintai orang lain. Di hadapanmu mereka mengucapkan itu, menghancurkanmu hingga tak berbentuk. Bahkan menangispun kau takkan mampu lagi. Apa kau menyesal mencintainya? Apa ambisimu telah kalah dengan rasa penyesalanmu?

.

.

**Sekarang…**

"Hyung~" kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia mendengar jeritan yang ia tahu berasal dari saudara sedarahnya.

"ARGHHHH! HENTIKAN HUJAN ITU! MENJIJIKKAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENYIKSAKU BRENGSEK!" teriakan mengiris hati terdengar. Pilu? Tidak! Karena bukan kalian yang merasakannya. Ia lah yang terasa terhianati, dialah yang merasa sedih, dialah yang merasa kecewa.

"Kim Kyuhyun-ssi, kami terpaksa memindahkan sel tuan kim ki-bum. Dia menyakiti dirinya lagi saat mendengar suara hujan" seorang yeoja yang berpakaian serba putih mendekati sosok kyuhyun. "Kami sudah meminta izin dari keluarga beliau"

"Kelurga?"

"Nee… dia sedang di depan sel baru tuan kim kibum" dengan langkah tergesa yeoja itu berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun sedikit penasaran dengan sosok namja yang mengaku sebagai keluarga mereka. Sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan sel hyungnimnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap namja tinggi yang kini sibuk menghapus air matanya. Namja yang tak pernah ia lihat menangis. Namja sok kuat yang mengatakan bahwa dia lebih cocok menjadi adik seorang kim kibum daripada dirinya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin

"Kyuhyun? Kau datang? Kenapa kibum hyung jadi seperti itu? Bukankah dia menjadi lebih baik pada hari-hari sebelumnya?" dia terlihat bingung. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menambah kesan polosnya yang memang benar kenyataan.

"Dia memang selalu memarah saat sedang turun hujan. Dia membenci hujan" jawab kyuhyun singkat. Dia menatap kibum yang kini meringkuk dan menggeliat dengan seluruh tubuh terikat. "Ini akibat Choi Siwon" desis kyuhyun. "Karena hyungmu itu"

"YESUNG HYUNG! KEMBALI PADAKU! JANGAN MEMILIH SI BABO ITU!" suara kibum terdengar semakin serak. Bisa di pastikan tenggorokannya sudah sakit karena dari beberapa jam yang lalu terus menjerit. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" namja itu kini tertawa. Tertawa dengan air mata bercucuran di pipinya.

Kaki kyuhyun melemas. Ditutupnya telinganya saat suara hujan semakin melebat. Ia juga benci suara itu. Anggaplah ini seperti ikatan batin antara dia dan hyungnya. "Gwechana kyu? Kau pucat" namja tinggi itu mulai panic. Kibum masih setia tertawa. Mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu malang.

"Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung! Mereka yang membuat hyungku begini" jerit kyuhyun.

"KYU… ITU KAU? YESUNG ADA? DIMANA DIA? KATAKAN PADA YESUNG HYUNG AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTNYA"

"Kau dengar itu choi Changmin?"

"Mian he…"

"KYU KATAKAN PADANYA JANGAN HUJAN-HUJANAN! NANTI DIA SAKIT! KYUHYUN! BANTU HYUNG, INI PASTI KEJAHILANMU LAGI KAN? KENAPA HYUNG KAU IKAT BEGINI?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan changmin? Bagaimana agar hyungku kembali seperti dulu? Aku merindukannya! Kembalikan hyungku! Kalian yang membuatnya begini!" kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi. Dia masuk ke dalam sel yang memang sudah di buka sejak kedatangan changmin. Di peluknya tubuh hyungnya itu, memberikan rangsangan untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyu.. dia tak memilihku! Dia membenciku! Dia memilih si choi siwon babo itu!" rengek kibum lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung, kumohon, lupakan Si yesung dan si siwon itu! Jadilah dirimu yang dulu" timpal Changmin dengan suara serak. Di elusnya surai hitam kibum. Membuat kibum kembali tertidur saat hujan mereda. "Kenapa siwon hyunglah yang menemukanmu dulu, kenapa bukan aku?" gumam changmin pelan tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

END

Gak banyak bacot dah…

Request di terima!

Mohon review untuk kemajuan dan menjadi penyemangat author kedepannya…

Pai..pai….


End file.
